Revelation
by silvereyes01
Summary: Riddick and Jack's lives after PB. Not following TCOR. rnPairings: JackOMC, RiddickOFC, mystery pairings.I wanted to show Riddick and Jack going through the things we all go through.Please RandR.
1. Default Chapter

The Revelation

Rated: R for profanity, violence and adult situations.

I seen TCOR and I'm not following it with this story so…. This is my take on things.

R&R please: good and bad feedback always welcome.

"This is not the day to fuck with me Jack" Riddick rumbled at the 17 year old girl in front of him.

"Aww poor Big Evil, can't take a little girl messing with him"

Riddick groaned and looked at the clock.

"It's six in the morning, what the hell do you need?"

Jack jumped on Riddick's water bed sending a wave of water towards the half sleeping man.

"I need some money" Jack smiled innocently.

Riddick rolled over and shielded his eyes from the newly risen morning sun.

"What happened to all your creds?"

He got a saucy stare. "I used them on a new computer program."

Riddick threw on his goggles before rolling his eyes at the girl perched on his bed. He'd been out till three in the morning and being woken up after two and a half hours of sleep didn't put him in the best of moods.

"Jack, for the past three weeks you have been racing through money like I own the bank, what's the deal?"

Jack looked away knowing that Riddick wasn't going to let her slip by with a non-direct answer. She wondered if the truth might be the best answer in this situation. He was bound to find out anyway.

Riddick watched her thinking hard and grew concerned. Not like he'd ever admit it but this was Jack and he'd come to think of her as his Jack.

"Spill Kid"

"Well Riddick I kind of been spending the money on new clothes and stuff."

Riddick looked at her and again rolled his eyes.

"When have you ever cared about new clothes?" As he asked, he looked back down at her and really noticed her. She was dressed well…. girly and he could smell Vanilla. Weird he didn't remember her ever smelling like that.

"Where the hell have I been?" Riddick asked himself. Then he remembered Rebecca, the whore he'd been with every night for the past three weeks. He mentally chastised himself for forgetting Jack needed attention too.

"Look Jack I'm sorry I haven't been around much, between work and going out we hardly see each other I hope…"

"Its okay Riddick really" Jack jumped in "I well I'm buying clothes and stuff basically…. Riddick I meet someone."

"Well that's great you found a friend so what do you girls do go shopping and get manicures?" Riddick smirked glad that this was what it was all about. Now maybe he could get some sleep. "Just make sure she's not a merc in disguise" He laughed

Jack looked a bit uncomfortable before she spoke again.

"No I uh I meant I meet someone, you know a man."

Riddick's head snapped up and he looked at Jack for so long she burned bright red.

"What man?" Riddick's voice fading away to a low growl.

"Shit shit I should have lied" Jack screamed at herself "His name is Ram but don't worry Riddick, she rushed on, He treats me really well and he's really nice to me…"

Riddick was face to face with her now.

"Nice to her, nice to her, treats her well?" Riddick's brain was churning. "If this fuck put his hands on my girl.." Riddick was taken aback by what his own mind just thought. "My girl?" "Mine?" "She's not mine, she's seventeen, she's like a kid sister, right? Right?." Riddick shook himself.

"How old is he?"

Jack flinched at Riddick's harsh tone.

"How fucking old is he?" Riddick yelled

"Twenty-five, he's twenty-five" Jack whispered

Riddick was nose to nose with her now

"And what the fuck would a twenty-five year old want with a seventeen year old girl?"

"I'm eighteen fucking eighteen not like you'd notice you self-centered son-of-a-bitch" Jack spat slamming her hand down on Riddick's night stand knocking the clock to the floor. Riddick was just as angry and matched her now standing up to her toe to toe.

"Well then what the fuck would he want with an eighteen year old GIRL." Riddick shouted in her face causing her to break into tears.

"Maybe he loves me." She whispered defiantly

Riddick was taken aback by that. "She did say three weeks right? Three weeks and she's in love? No she said he was. But what if she is?" Riddick brain was spinning.

"And what would a eighteen year old want with a twenty-five year old? He asked quietly "Would it be for the same reason?"

"Yes" She whispered

Riddick's head snapped back like he'd been slapped before he reached in his pocket and threw her a cred card.

"Now get the fuck out of my room."


	2. A dream and a decision

Revelation

Rated: R for violence, language, and adult situations

I do not own Riddick or Jack. They are the rights of their respective owners.

Please R&R: Both good and bad feedback welcome.

Jack stared at Riddick's door for a full minute before she registered it had been slammed in her face. She didn't even want the creds now.

"That went worse then I could have imagined" Jack thought before leaving the apartment to meet Ram. Her feelings were mixed on if she should even go and meet Ram for their date, but the stubborn part of her went just to spite the man who so easily brought her to tears.

From inside Riddick watched her walk towards town. He fought the urge to follow her, to see for himself who this man named Ram was.

"What the fuck kind of name is Ram anyway?" His voice echoed through the apartment.

Riddick slammed his eyes shut faking himself into sleep, and before he even realized it he was out.

A man with no distinct features running for his life, cornered in an alley, begging, pleading. A flash of silver, a shiv, blood.

Riddick woke up with a start.

"I should kill the fuck." Riddick growled punching the pillow behind his head. The dream he had was still buzzing around his head and he realized it had been quite awhile since he killed personally. He could honestly say he missed it.

"Your being petty." The little voice inside his head laughed at him.

"Yeah well just this once I'll indulge in normal human emotions. Which above all include pettiness, jealousy and retaliation." Riddick answered it before falling once again to sleep.

Jack stepped into the small café her and Ram always met at. Not seeing him anywhere she took a seat in the back and ordered some green tea. Swirling the tea bag around her mug she thought about what she should do about Riddick.

"Maybe I should just see what happens, maybe he'll come to his senses." More than not she knew though that Riddick was hardly ever sensible.

"I guess I'll just have to sit down and ask him what the big deal is." She decided.

Hearing the door chime she looked up to see Ram walk in. He smiled at her as he walked over to the table.

"Why the long face babe?" He asked his voice a nicely made baritone. She noticed it was a lot higher than Riddick's and much more smoother. Riddick's voice always gave her goose bumps with its gravely tone and angry edge.

"Oh nothing just lost in thought I guess" She answered back before reaching over and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

She watched Ram as he ordered his drink and picked out all the reasons she was attracted to him. The strong jaw line, the curly brown hair that was neither to short or to long. The long fingers that were meant to play the piano. She knew he could never be a macho man, he was built thin. He was more of a philosopher, a writer if you will.

"Are you okay?"

Jack started lost in her own little world.

"I'm fine" She laughed "Just admiring your good looks."

"Yes well, I do happen to look nice today don't I." He spoke, winking at her behind his coffee mug. "Want to go back to my place and watch television?"

Jack knew he was going to ask this. He'd been asking the same question for a week now. She knew what it meant and it had nothing to do with watching T.V.

"Just go for it." The voice in her head said.

"I think that's exactly what I'm in the mood for." Jack smiled resting her hand on his.


	3. An Ouch and Opps

Revelation

Rated R for violence, language, and adult situations

I do not own Riddick or Jack. They belong to Universal. I'm not making money out of this either. Please Read and Review. The more feedback I get the more I'll update. And to the people who have reviewed thank you.

Jack laid down on her back as the kissing continued down her neck. Ram wasn't the best kisser actually he was kind of sloppy. His kisses were wet and Jack wasn't really sure she liked the whole situation yet. Ram reached under her shirt to cup her, continuing his exploration south.

"You like that baby?" He asked his voice deeper than usual

Jack cringed at his cheesy comment.

"This isn't how I thought it would be, this doesn't even feel right." Jack's brain was racing.

Ram touched her most sensitive part pressing a finger into her fast and hard.

"Ouch! What the fuck Ram." Jack swore pushing the man causing her the pain away.

"I'm sorry damn it was just my finger, what's with you anyway." Ram stood up

"Every time we are about to do this you freak out, its not like its your first time, so what's the fucking deal?"

Jack had never heard Ram talk this way, he wasn't being proper, he was cussing, and frankly it was pissing her off.

"It is my first time you selfish bastard, maybe you could have stopped and asked that before presuming." She yelled at him pulling her shirt down and feeling thoroughly sick at what almost happened.

"You lived with a man since you were fifteen and this is your first time?" Ram rolled his eyes "Give me a fucking break, he's keeping you around for something."

Jack smacked him so hard his teeth clicked together.

"You're an asshole, and if I were you I'd watch my back you fucking bitch." Jack threw in the last part to mess with his ego before slamming the way out of his apartment. She ran out of the apartment building tears already forming in her eyes.

"Thought he loved me, why am I so stupid, fucking niave." Jack screamed inside herself. "Should have known Riddick was right the mother fuckers always right."

She pushed past some people walking in her path and started to head back to the apartment Riddick and her shared.

Riddick placed a hand over Rebecca's mouth because frankly her noises got on his nerves. He continued his assault on her fast and hard nearing his release.

"Riddick?"

Riddick stopped rocking into the women underneath him when he heard Jack's voice call his name.

"Why's she home so early, damn." He silently cursed.

Rebecca began to rock underneath him and either didn't notice or care that he wasn't moving anymore.

"Stop." Riddick whispered unwrapping her legs from his back in order to get up and dressed before Jack made her appearance.

"Riddick I'm…. what the fuck" Jack was thoughourly shocked at the naked Riddick and the naked girl on the sofa. "Oh man oh sorry I didn't know I mean I didn't think you ever ha ha okay yeah." Jack mumbled turning bright red before scrambling to her room.

"Get out." Riddick growled at the women throwing her a cred chip.

"Aw come on, we didn't finish baby." The women spoke in an overly sugary voice that grated Riddick's nerves.

Riddick's stare got the point across, and the women got dressed blowing an air kiss before walking out the door.

Riddick ran a hand over his newly shaven head. Popping his neck a couple times he went to the bathroom to finish the job.


	4. What A Crazy Plan

Revelation

Rated R for violence, language, and adult situations. I don't own Riddick or Jack. I'm not making any money of this either. Thank you to all that have reviewed and a BIG thanks to CJRUN for letting me know about the anonymous review thing. That's been fixed so review away lol.

Jack just sat on the middle of the bed. Not moving, not talking. She was thoroughly embarrassed about what had transpired at Ram's, and then again when she got home. Who would have thought Riddick actually brought people here? She whispered. "Thought he was way to paranoid for that." Jack stretched out wishing hard that Riddick would get his ass out of the bathroom so she could wash Rams smell of her. "And what was with that girl?" "What if Riddick's in love with her, well as close to love as Riddick could get." The thought startled Jack and damn near made her cry. She had never really thought Riddick event talked to people, let alone brought them home and. Jack closed her eyes at the thought of Riddick and that girl. Her stomach turned. If he fell in love he might leave her alone again. If he fell in love she would lose her place as his right hand man err women. If he fell in love then she would lose him. And it was the last sentence that really gave her a ping of emotion. "I can not let Riddick get to close to that woman." Jack swore, she had no idea on how she would do that, or if she even had anything to worry about. But Riddick took her in didn't he? Maybe he'd go out on a limb for another human being and damn it she wasn't sharing him with anyone.

Riddick washed his hands and went to get something to eat. He was feeling unusually good because his plan had worked. She had gotten home way earlier than he planned on her getting home, but catching him fucking Rebecca was an even better plan then what he had in mind. Riddick chuckled to himself , remembering Jack's face when she came in. Riddick's plan was a cruel one and it involved lots of playing with emotions, but if in the long run Jack stayed away from that Ram guy he'd be happy. He knew Jack had laid claim on him years ago even if she didn't know quite what that entailed. And he also knew that women didn't like their men to be struck by another female, even if they weren't using them. "Wish she'd use me." Riddick growled. He threw the towel in the sink and went in search to find her.

He watched her writing something feverishly on her bed.

"Hungry?" He asked raising his eyebrows at the way she grabbed whatever she was writing up fast and hide it in her drawer.

"Yeah a little." She shrugged "But I got to take a shower first." She answered brushing past him. Riddick could smell the other man on her and it infuriated him, almost to a blinding rage and he had to use all his strength not to knock her out for letting some man touch her. Instead of hitting her he smelled her, lips coming lightly in contact with her pulse in her neck.

Jack jumped out of her skin when she felt Riddick's lips on her neck. Her stomach went hay- wire with butterflies and her whole body tingled. She looked up at Riddick expectantly only to see his frown.

"He smells like a punk." He shot at her before walking away.

She was damn disappointed and had no idea why. "He wasn't kissing you stupid, he was smelling you and you know damn well he doesn't even notice you like that."

The little voice in Jack's head spoke back with vigor. "Well then you'd better start making him."


	5. Slammed Doors And Impulses

Revelation

Rated R for violence, language, and adult situations

I do not own Riddick or Jack. I'm not making any money of this either.

Riddick woke to the sound of the door chime.

"Fucking old technology." He cursed grabbing his cargo pants and slipping them on. Walking down the hall Riddick pulled his shiv and stepped back opening the door.

"Is Jack here." A man asked. Riddick sized him up. "This can't be the fuck Ram. I at least thought it would be some good competition." Riddick thought smirking at the apparently sissy boy in front of him.

"Maybe" Riddick answered "Depends on who you are."

"Oh I am my name is" Ram clearly terrified of the man in front of him stammered. "Ramsey or uh Ram."

"Well since your name is Ram then no she's not here" Riddick growled before slamming the door in the terrified man's face.

He turned around to see Jack staring at him.

"Was that Ram?"

"Looked like it." Riddick answered before walking away.

"Riddick" Jack yelled "what the fuck is your problem."

Riddick turned to look at her "lights 10 percent" he yelled pulling his goggles off.

"Oh Jack" he whispered coming nose to nose with her "Does he really make you feel good?"

Riddick moved his hands to lightly caress her chin line.

"Does he make you scream out his name?" Fingers moving across her lips.

"Does he make you cum?" Fingers slowly opening her lips to him.

Jack stood dazed, heat coursing through her body. Confusion plainly written on her face.

"Oh you didn't know Jack." Riddick asked seeing her confused look

"Kn kno know what" Jack stammered pulling away from Riddick's intense gaze.

"That I don't appreciate other men touching my property." He growled dropping his hand from her face altogether and sneering at her.

Jack immediately raged into action.

"Fuck you Riddick I'm no ones property, you're a selfish bastard." She yelled stepping back from him. "You think your so tough you can't even come to grips with me fucking someone."

Riddick stopped following her.

"So at least were on the same page on what he wants from you ." He smiled walking into his room.

Jack felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"I hate you" She yelled at the closed door.

"Well the feelings mutual." Was the growled reply.

Jack stood shocked. Not believing that Riddick had said that to her. She knew he didn't love her but she always thought he at least liked her maybe if it was just a little.

"Riddick." Jack whimpered

Riddick closed his eyes in his room at her whimper.

"What the fuck does she expect from me." He asked the ceiling

"Riddick?"

It took every once of strength he had not to get off the bed. He heard her start to cry. One of those heart wrenching cries when your really hurt.

He got off the bed, opening the door.

"Jack I don't hate you." He had never ever had to apologize for anything he'd ever said and it took a lot of strength to do it.

"Jack look at me." He slid next to her on the floor and cupped her chin with his hand. " Jack I don't hate you."

"Jack?" Jack looked up at the man so close to her, the man comforting her.

She grabbed him behind his head and pressed her lips to his. He was so taken aback that he didn't even have time to respond before she let him go and walked to her room.

"Jack come here babe come here." Riddick walked after her

"Richard B Riddick we know your in there, come out now." The mega-phoned voice incasing the whole apartment. Riddick looked out the window to see a troop of mercs.

Riddick looked at Jack "get your shit girl we got to go."


	6. TakeOffs Are A Bitch

Revelation

Rated R for violence, language, and adult situations

I don't own Riddick (wish I did, but he'd probably escape anyway) or Jack

I don't make any money off of this either.

Riddick was pushing Jack in the ass forcing her to keep climbing over the window ledge onto the fire escape.

"Just keep moving Jack." Riddick whispered

The stupid ass merc hadn't thought about the fire escape exit and for once Riddick was grateful for their stupidity. He watched as Jack hit the ground and then jumped from the ledge more to save time than anything else.

"If you can't keep up Jack, stay here till I come back and get you." Riddick whispered

"I can keep up" Jack hissed back.

"Ready? Run"

Riddick and Jack came around the corner of the building each at their own speeds causing the mercs to be startled momentarily. Riddick hated the fact that they would now know Jack was staying with him and it might cause a bounty on her head. He grabbed Jacks hand to pull her along, all the while looking at the space docks for a ship he could easily steal. A bullet exploded into a wall right by his head and he figured the time for fun and games was over.

"Come on Jack now." He yelled at her pulling her to keep up. "Fucking kid." He murmured while throwing her over his shoulder. Riddick was off after the momentary lag in his escape and spying a ship that was vacant he called to Jack to hang on.

Jack's head was hitting Riddick's back with such force she was seeing stars in her eyes and she momentarily wondered how funny it must be to the mercs to see Riddick running with a girl hanging upside down over his shoulder. Jack lost her smile completely though when she seen the bullets colliding with things close to her head. Riddick saw that to and stopped to flip her around, using his body as a shield should the mercs prove to be better shots later.

"Almost there." Jack heard him yell while zigzagging through a bunch of people walking.

Riddick didn't see the merc posted on the watch tower and if he had he might have gone another way. The sniper had him right on target and let off a shot that just barley missed Riddick's left ear.

"Fuck." Riddick yelled looking up and seeing the merc with the gun aiming at them.

"Hang on Jack."

He began to zigzag more trying to throw the mercs shoot off. Dust blew up at him from where the shots were landing and they were way to close for comfort. The animal yelled at him to drop Jack and get the hell out of there but for some reason he kept her flipped over his shoulder while he ran the last several yards to the ship. Hitting the button for the hatch he threw her inside watching the mercs closing the last few yards towards him.

"Strap the fuck in." He yelled running to the pilots chair.

Richard B Riddick we know you are inside, you can go the easy way or the hard way. Shut down the system and prepare for us to come aboard.

"Sure I'll just shut down and let you fucks come get me." He smirked "Who wrote those lines anyway?"

Riddick finally powered up and began flying down the landing strip like a bat out of hell.

Once in space Riddick threw his head back "Nothing like a early morning escape."

He looked over at Jack who was throwing up in a basket she had found.

"Yeah take offs are a bitch."


	7. Ready or not, here I come !

Revelation

Rated R for violence, language, and adult situations.

I do not own Riddick or Jack. I do not make any money off of this.

Feedback needed. Sorry it took awhile I have been on vacation.

Jack listened to her own breathing. The ship her and Riddick took of in was pleasantly spacious inside. It had the most expensive upgrades she had ever seen, and the fake gravity meant that she wouldn't have to go into cryo sleep, which to her was a blessing. It had three bedroom inside which was also a wonderful commodity. She had chosen the "blue room" it was done in all blue and had an old Earth décor bed made of goose down feathers. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen a goose. The windows had valances which made her laugh.

"Who in the hell would see curtains in space?" She asked herself laughing all over again.

The kitchen was just as beautifully decorated in green and white and had the best space appliances one could buy. Since she'd been living off of what she could find or cook, the kitchen appliances were a marvel. She couldn't wait to try out all the different kinds of food. She walked around what she figured was the living room and pulled open some of the bookcases. There were mostly romance books, and she opened one immediately turning red at the contexts.

"Wow guess these are X rated romance novels."

"Enjoy those kinds?" Riddick grated out behind her.

She turned around and blushed even more. Her and Riddick hadn't really been talking to each other since the liftoff ,and her uneasiness about the kiss they shared increased with ever passing day.

Riddick tilted his head lightly smelling the air. Popping his neck. She watched as he lightly licked his bottom lip. Transfixed by how sexual he could be with one motion. Wondering how that tongue would feel on her body.

"Jack?"

Jack snapped out of her little fantasy and looked up at the man in front of her.

"You know Ram turned me in right?"

A shocked emotion ran over her face as she remembered his coming to her house, seeing Riddick.

"Riddick I'm so sorry, its all my fault, I didn't think he knew where I lived." Jack stammered feeling extremely bad that she had a part in almost sending Riddick back to a Slam.

Riddick licked his lip again, cocking his head taking her all in. He hadn't missed the way she watched his tongue rake over his lip or the way she spaced out and got all red.

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me." Riddick growled low in his throat.

Jack watched the Riddick in front of her and realized this was not the same man she had lived with for years. This was the animal Riddick that people talked about. She immediately backed up against the wall.

"I don't have anything to give you Riddick." She laughed lightly trying to change the subject.

"I'm sure we could think of something."

Jack began to frantically think what Riddick could want, he couldn't be that mad that he'd want her to get out. Could he? She knew that his freedom, his survival was everything. And she knew even he wouldn't think twice of dumping her should she break the rules. Why is he coming closer and looking at me like that?

"Riddick damn man I'm sorry I didn't know what's wrong with you?"

Riddick loved this game. She had to know what he wanted. She after all wasn't a virgin, and she'd kissed him. If she wanted to act all innocent he sure as hell could appreciate it. He'd spent to much time above whores. Innocence was a turn on after that.

"What's wrong with me?" He answered her with a question "I'm hungry."

Jack had pushed herself as far into the wall as she could go.

"I'll make you something to eat then Riddick but you got to uh move first okay?" She was talking to him like a negotiator and for a second Riddick almost thought she might actually be scared.

He tore off his goggles and looked at her directly in her eyes.

"What if I want to just eat you?"

All Jack could see was his intense glare and serious eyes, Not knowing really what he wanted or why he was staring at her so intense she ducked under his arm and ran.

Riddick laughed. So she wanted to play. He loved to hunt and she didn't know how fun she was making it for him.

"Oh Jack." He called eerily "Ready or not here I come."


	8. A whisper

Revelation

Rated R for violence, language, and adult situations. You've been warned.

I make no money of this and do not own Riddick or Jack.

Give me feedback, Come on you know you want to.

Jack heard Riddick yell his warning and she was seriously trying to find a place to hide. Maybe this was the Riddick everyone warned her about. The Riddick they saw. He was like an animal on the prowl. What he wanted, she had no idea. An image of how she had kissed him ran through her head, but the fact that he hadn't kissed back made her inwardly embarrassed.

"Maybe he wants to scare me for bringing Ram around." That had to be it. He thought almost being captured was her fault. Even though he said he didn't think it was, he must have held his real feelings in till they got into space. No one could help her now. She'd have to face him head on. Jack pulled all her strength together and held her ground in front of her bedroom door.

Riddick had all the lights out on the ship and he felt excited beyond belief. He would finally make this women his. He sniffed the air smelling her scent coming from around the corner. Thoughts of what he'd do to her ran through his head and he quickened his pace. He turned the corner and felt a sting to the face. Grabbing Jack's hand he held her up against the wall.

"I never thought you'd play rough babe." He murmured watching her face.

He watched her look up at him and tilted his head wondering why she was so pale, so scared. This wasn't what he was expecting to see on her face. He wanted a smirk, heavy lids, bedroom eyes. Not this, never this from her. Was she scared of him? Or was it that she still loved that other man? The thought pissed Riddick of beyond control. He stepped away from her and she chanced a peek up at him. She wished she hadn't. he was really mad at her. Her thoughts on the Ram issue must have been right.

"Maybe he thinks I set him up." She thought wildly in her head.

He stood there staring at her watching her face cloud over at whatever she was thinking. Was she wishing it was Ram that had taken her into space? Wishing it was Ram that was in front of her?

"Jack were going back to New Mecca." The decision had come quickly and was out of his mouth before he could even think abut it.

Jack looked up at him surprised, wondering why he wasn't at least yelling at her for the slap she had given him or the Ram situation.

"Why?" its all she could manage to get out.

"Because I'm taking you to Holy Man. Maybe he can deal with you." Riddick snarled turning around.

Jacks world was spinning, he's going to leave me? After all these years he's going to leave me. Not back to New Mecca. How can he really think I would try to set him up?

"Riddick I didn't set you up." She yelled at his retreating form.

Riddick halted at that. For about the third time in his entire life he was confused.

"What?" He turned "We've been through this."

"Then why leave me? Riddick I want to be with you, please just please your everything to me, I I really…" Jack was crying begging the man in front of her to let her be with him, to let her stay.

Riddick watched her change of emotions and for a brief second thought that she might have lost it mentally.

"I'm sorry I ran from you" she continued "I know you wanted to punish me for us having to leave…"

Riddick's brain finally caught on to all that went on. He was so wrapped up in the game, the game that wasn't a game to her.

"This has nothing to do with that fuck face." He chastised himself.

He walked closer to her grabbing a lock of hair gently between his fingers, bringing it up to his nose to smell.

"I wasn't chasing you to punish you Jack."

Jack looked up at him confused.

"Well then what were you chasing me for?" She was feeling butterflies in her stomach from having Riddick almost pressed against her.

"I was going to show you something." He answered at almost a whisper.

She noticed his change of tone and thought that maybe he felt bad for scaring her so.

She tilted her head up to look at him.

"Oh yeah hehe what was that?" She asked nervously

"This." He whispered on her lips before capturing her mouth under his lightly, bending to lick her full bottom lip, the slowly moving his tongue to probe at the entrance to her mouth.

Jack took a second to realize he was kissing her, and wow what just kissing her was doing to her body.

Riddick felt her comply and kissed her a little harder, thanking whatever it was that was up there that she didn't run.

He pulled his head back, breathing harder than normal and looked in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" It was a whisper in the dark hallway.

Jack opened her eyes and protested at the fact his body had moved away from hers.

She put her hands around his neck and moved him back in so that their bodies where pressed together again.

"I'm fine." She whispered back.

He kissed her forehead bringing his hands down her sides and up her arms. She rested her head on his shoulder breathing in the unique smell that was Riddick.

"Do you want to go to my room?" It was a question of politeness and Riddick had never asked it to any female before her, but this was something special.

She looked up into his eyes, seeing the shine reflecting her face. And nodded her head yes. Riddick kissed her mouth again before picking her up and taking her into his bedroom.


	9. Life Gets Complicated

Revelation

I do not own any characters from PB. I make no money off of this.

Sorry it's been forever life got in the way. I think most ppl think of Riddick as someonethat can't succumb to human emotions, fights, love, the way we all say stupid things. I wanted to show him as a person in this. He might be soft but well there you go lol. Can anyone review and tell me if I should continue this?

Jack followed Riddick on the familiar path to his room. Her nerves were going haywire. She couldn't

believe that Riddick actually wanted to do this. She giggled to herself that her plan had worked so

well. Maybe too well, she wanted this but she was scared. Scared about what would happen, what

it would do to their friendship.

"Jack what's wrong?"

Riddick was watching her, his head cocked to the side. They had been in his room for a couple of

minutes and he could tell she was lost in thought. He tried to slow himself down, she might still be

apprehensive about being with him. He thought about the man that had come to his door. His blood

surged again. How the hell would she rather have him then me? How the hell did she let him touch

her? He took a step back from her. In some twisted way he always thought he'd be the one she

wanted. He rubbed his head over his scalp. He should have known by now he never got what he

really wanted. The universe seemed to have a thing out for him, he usually took it as a good sign

meant things were still on track, but right now it just made him tired.

"Jack maybe we can do this some other time."

It hurt him to say it and he vowed to bring her to New Mecca. She was making him weak.

Jack's head snapped up as she heard him. She had no idea what she had done. Why'd he change

his mind?

"Riddick. I" She was stammering

Riddick watched her trying to put her thoughts into words. He knew what she was going to say. She

still wanted Ram. She still needed time. Blah blah. He'd make it easy on her before he dropped her

ass off.

"Yeah Jack I know, it's alright."

He had his back to her counting the paneling on the wall. A mantra forming in his head: Go away, go

away. He wanted to be alone again. He hated this. He didn't want to feel like this. He wanted to be

the ruthless animal he was supposed to be. Not some love sick schoolboy. He could feel his resolve

slipping. He wanted her out now.

Jack was about to tell him she had never had sex with Ram, she was technically a virgin when he

said he knew. She should have guessed Riddick usually knew everything, and what he didn't know

he figured out.

"How'd you know?"

Jack waited for him to turn around. She could feel his attitude change and she had no idea why.

Was it the fact that she hadn't slept with Ram that made him change his mind? She was confused,

but with Riddick confused was mostly her state of mind.

Riddick couldn't believe she asked him how he knew.

Because your over there instead of under me. Because your arms are crossed over your body like

you don't want me to look at you. Because you said you loved him. He thought all this to himself. He

hated himself right then and it was probably a first time in a long time he felt out of control.

"Jack get out of my room."

It was a whisper in the dark. Funny how one whisper can make you feel so good while another

makes you feel so fucked up. One girl shouldn't mean anything he told himself, she's just one

person.

Jack turned around about to walk out of the door.

"You know Riddick you're the biggest asshole that's ever lived."

She couldn't believe he didn't want her because she wasn't experienced. It went against everything

she had ever heard, read, or seen.

"Jack close my door on the way out."


	10. A Drink?

Revelation chapter 10

I do not own any characters from PB. I make no money off of this.

Thanks for the feedback.

Sorry this chapters weird and short. I had to end it here for the plot to begin lol.

Jack was worried. She and Riddick hadn't talked for three days. She felt like she was going insane.

It took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to confront Riddick and ask him what the fuck

his problem was. He sat watching vids all day. She hadn't heard him work out in two days and that

in itself was concerning. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him. She had never seen him act like

this. She promised herself if he didn't say something soon she would. With that she hopped in the

shower.

Riddick sat staring at the television. He wasn't really paying any attention to the vid playing. He was

annoyed at himself for being so reachable for lack of better words. He thought himself way beyond

human emotion and disappointment. It crept up on him hard and he hated it. He heard Jack in the

shower. Fuck this, the tiny voice in his head screamed, your being weak get your ass up. Riddick

jumped of the couch and walked into the gym. He stared around trying to work up the energy to hit

something. He mustered up a sigh, rubbed his head. He was tired in his soul, a weary un-sleep able

tired. He shook his head and laughed.

"I'm finally fucking cracking up." He whispered to himself laughing harder.

He hit the bag in front of him, then again and again. Loving the searing protest his muscles were

giving him.

"Richard B Riddick shut down your aircraft." His head snapped up. He was sure that wasn't the

television replaying his off planet escape.

"We have your ship surrounded there is no escape power down or we will power you down." The

same shitty mega phoned voice. Persistent mercs. Riddick stretched popped his shoulders.

"Jack" He yelled through the ship "Ass in here now"

Jack was drying her hair and damn near slipped on her towel trying to get out of the bathroom. She

hadn't heard the mercs voice in the shower. She ran down the hall towel draping her body. She

stopped short when Riddick appeared in front of her.

"Merc ship latched onto us, their pulling us in. This ship is no match for the huge commercial craft

they got out their.

Jack had a panic look in her eyes. "Their going to get us, were going to go to a Slam" She was

wildly looking for a place to run, but being in space their really wasn't one.

Riddick grabbed an old Earth treat from the cabinet, opened it and began chewing.

"RIDDICK hello were about to go to Slam." Jack couldn't believe he was silently chewing, calm.

"I'm going to slam your going to New Mecca. Could you get me something to drink? Damn pastries

dry."

Jack looked at him in disbelief. He wanted a fucking drink? She moved to get him a drink.

"They know I helped you so WE are going to a Slam." She handed him the drink, hoping she was

dreaming.

"You didn't help me I kidnapped you now come here." Riddick pulled Jack toward him grabbed the

back of her head and kissed her better than any of those old romance movies she'd seen.

"Be good kid." Was the last thing Jack heard before darkness claimed her.


	11. Shattered Dreams

Revelation

Making no money off this, own no one lol.

Sorry it took so long, I'm starting a business and it takes work lol. Please Rand R.

VERY VOILENT CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO NON CONSENSUAL SEX Or Graphic Sexual Scenes. This was necessary to go on with the plot. I hated to do it but well there wasn't really another way.

Riddick's Part.

Riddick roared louder than any animal could through the dark slam. He was pissed at once again

finding himself in an underground shiv fest. He'd surrendered willingly when the mercs found him.

What other choice did he have tagged like that in the middle of space? He hated the smell of Slam, a

mixture of rotting flesh and stale water.

"Can't get much worse Dickey boy." He whispered to himself running a hand over his scalp that was

now starting to fuzz up from lack of cutting. He wondered briefly how pissed Jack was when she

woke up. He didn't really want to knock her ass out but well he didn't want her opening her big

mouth and earning a bed of dirt next to him. He hoped beyond hope that she kept her mouth shut.

Didn't try to redeem him to the world, didn't say that she had willingly left with him. He knew he

needed to go out and explore. He needed a good way out of the shit hole he'd been thrown in. He

needed a good way to get back to Jack. He shook himself mentally. No he wouldn't go back to

Jack. She would probably run back to sissy boy and no way in hell was he going to see what

developed in that relationship. Riddick sighed. He knew that the forces in the universe were once

again fucking with him and instead of getting all woe is me like most people did, it comforted him.

Things were the way they had always been. At least down here with the big boys he didn't have to

worry about a barley grown women messing with his common sense. And just as he thought about

how long it would be before he seen a women, he smelled her. A mixture of vanilla, blood sweat,

and adrenaline. The blood threw him off for a second but, he knew that smell and he was going to

kill the only person in the universe that smelled like that.

Jack's Part

Those fucking mercs poking at her until she woke up. First thing that hit her groggy mind was that

Riddick knocked her out. She was glad he wasn't anywhere in sight because she was going to tear

his balls out for that. She couldn't believe he actually wanted her to go along with a plan as ludicrous

as him kidnapping her. She was not going to be another number on his rap sheet, and the public was

not going to hate him for kidnapping a poor women, they'd probably think he raped her too, making

him into an even eviler monster in the public's eye. So she slapped the nearest Merc that was poking

her and sat up.

"Where's Riddick?"

Her answer got a laugh from several guys. All guys she noticed that were looking at her as if she

might be worth something. Riddick's voice popped in her head.

"The Creed is Greed." She asked the question again until some guy in his twenties answered her with

a laugh.

"On his way to a big bad Slam baby, where he belongs." He laughed again apparently ecstatic at

having a hand in capturing Big Evil. The guy reached down to run his fingers over her face. Jack

grabbed his hand, twisting his fingers.

"Which Slam?" Her voice was barley recognizable even to her. It was hard as steel and as icy as the

coldest planet.

"Vasity" The guy nearest to her answered. "What's it to you?"

The guy looked puzzled. "Didn't he kidnap you and force you to submit to him?"

"Kidnapped me? No. Get me to submit to him. Oh Yeah and I loved every minute of it." The guy

that had spoken to her first snarled clearly thinking any person capable of being so close to Riddick

willingly was nasty. But not too nasty, not nasty enough to smash the arousal that crept up on him

when he looked at her body.

"Well if you loved it with him, you'll definitely love it with us." He sneered before back handing her.

Jack fell and hit the ground, banging her already aching head hard on the ships floor. She kicked at

the man that was advancing on her. He grabbed the bottoms of her pants tearing them halfway down

her legs.

"Get the fuck off me." Jack screamed reaching for her shiv she had placed where Riddick kept his.

Small of the back works every time he had once told her.

"Yeah keep screaming bitch." The Merc laughed pulling his pants down as the others got ready to

take there turn. Jack pulled the shiv from her hiding place and plunged it in the mercs arm, feeling it

strike something hard. The Merc laughed.

"Thanks for wounding my bullet casings." He smirked at her grabbing the shiv and throwing it across

the room where it fell harmlessly on the floor. Jack was terrified she had nothing else to wound them

with and no where to run. She remembered Riddick told her in situations where you couldn't win,

couldn't run, the best thing to do was figure out how to survive. And survive with the least amount of

damage you could. She stopped fighting it would rip her apart if they brutally raped her, she had to

submit. Make them thing she was willing so they'd go easy on her, maybe let there guard down a

little. The Merc noticed her relax a bit and took it as a sign that she was either turned on by him or

was a whore.

"Yeah baby that's right relax. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to fuck you." He spoke pulling

her shirt of her. The other two guys behind him laughed. The Merc finished undressing and Jack

heard the other two men following suit. She thought it was ironic that after waiting so long to sleep

with ONE guy her first time would probably be with three. The merc pulled her up sitting her on the

sofa, naked before him she blushed trying to hold down the contents of her stomach. He grabbed the

back of her head, guiding the tip of his penis into her mouth.

"Now be a good girl and I won't kill you." He told her. "Open your mouth, yeah that's it."

Jack opened her lips for him feeling his manhood slip into her mouth. His grip tightened on the back

of her head and he pushed her head forward making her take in more of him.

"Yeah whore just like that." She heard him say over the beating of her heart in her ears. He pushed

her head forward again and she chocked on him, making all the guys in the room laugh. After a

minute or so of trying to keep her gag reflexes under control he pulled himself out of her and bent her

over. He rubbed his hands over her mound a little surprised at the lack of wetness there. It made him

mad that she would want nasty, psycho Riddick but not him. He pushed his finger into her and was

again surprised at how tight she was. He spat on his hand rubbing it on her most sensitive area. He

hated a dry fuck and he wasn't about to ruin his fun for her account. He guided his tip to her

entrance pushing himself in to the hilt. Jack whimpered but didn't scream they weren't going to see

her cry. She'd take this now and hunt these fuckers down later. She had to survive. The Merc was

surprised at how she felt warm and inviting. He pumped in and out of her with no grace. Moaning to

himself. The other guys in the room where getting anxious for there turn and one of them came

around and grabbed the back of her head pushing himself into her mouth. They switched places all

three of them using her body for hours until they were satiated. Then they dressed her, cuffed her,

and transported her to the slam they sent Riddick too. It paid good and even thought she wasn't

widely known they could make something up. They hitched Riddick's ship onto the main dock of

their ship and took off following the smoke the emergency transport vehicle that had taken Riddick

in.


	12. Stuff Makes Sense Now

Revelation

Own no one, wish I did. Sadly, making no money of this boo.

I am dedicated to writing longer chapters from here on out. Thank you to all that reviewed, you guys make my day. Resisting-Moonlight- I loved your review. I wanted her to get out of it too but considering I'm doing this story based in as much reality as I can there's no way she could have ghosted that many ppl untrained and scared as she was.Thanks for you input and hope you keep reading.

Jack was tripped, landing hard on her arms. She had been walking around Slam for five

minutes trying to find Riddick. She didn't think it would be a good idea to ask anyone

though; she didn't want to mess up Riddick's reputation. In all actuality she was pissed.

His dumb plan of leaving her with those Mercs cost her more than being thrown in the

Slam in the first place. She never wanted to have another man sweating over her while he

finished his business with her body. She felt dirty and couldn't understand why any

female ever wanted to have sex. She couldn't understand why she wanted to do it with

Riddick. It would kill her for him to use her that way. The man that had tripped her came

up from behind her, eyeing her ass when she got up.

"Pretty little thing, all alone with the big men." The man spoke, keeping his eyes on her breast.

Jack threw her head back and laughed as she had seen Riddick do so many times.

"Men? Is that what you're calling yourselves these days?"

The man was a bit startled at her comment, her laugh. Either she was a hot little killer, or had a big protector.

"What are you in for?" He asked eyes coming up to rest on her shoulder.

Jack hesitated a bit. She didn't know anything about Slam lingo and for a second thought it might be

a test. She took the bait.

"Ghosting a couple Mercs back in the Prime system." She tried to make it sound nonchalant and it

must have worked because the man stuck out his hand.

"Names Haw, I'm pretty known in here, people listen to me, could be your protector if you want one."

There was an eerie silence all of a sudden and Jack shivered.

"Now Haw we all know in order for you to be her protector you'd have to kill the one she has

now." Riddick growled stepping out of the darkness. "And" Riddick spoke eyeing the man up and

down. "I don't think you're up to the challenge."

Haw backed up. He liked pussy more than the next guy, and it'd been so long, but nothing could

make him go up against Big Evil.

"Had no idea Riddick, I'll be on my way." Haw backed up again and half walked half trotted down

the hall.

Riddick was in a rage. He gave up his freedom so Jack wouldn't end up here and low and behold

her she was anyway.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Riddick's voice was so icy it shot fear through Jack like she

had never felt before.

"Riddick I well the mercs they um well." Jack was trying to tell Riddick what happened but she kept

backing up away from the man that was staring at her so murderously.

Riddick cocked his head, balling his fist over and over again waiting for her to speak.

"Well the mercs they sent me down here after all." Jack stated lamely.

Riddick stepped closer. Something was off about her and he wanted to know what it was.

He smelled her closing his eyes. There it was vanilla, sweat, blood, men. The last two threw him off.

He came closer to Jack till he was standing chest to face with her. He sniffed her again.

"Not good blood, not monthly blood." Riddick thought. He saw the bruises on her neck her upper

arms. He stepped back suddenly realization hitting like a brick wall.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" He whispered it; voice more evil than she thought was humanly

possible.

"What the fuck did they do?" Riddick yelled in her face.

Jack could feel her resolve slip. Tears started to creep over her eyes, running down her cheeks.

Riddick could feel the stares on other prisoners. They knew to well that whatever was going on

involved Riddick and this women, and they weren't getting involved.

"They raped me." Jack whispered more to the dark than anything else.

Riddick's head was spinning. Raped her, must have been brutal if she's bleeding like that, must have

been a couple of them. Didn't think they'd touch her if she was innocent. I was supposed to protect

her. Riddick shook himself mentally.

"How many?" He asked eyes blazing silver.

"Why? What's it matter?" Jack whispered again looking around him to the wall.

"Got to know how many people I have to find, torture, and skin."

The words hung in the air between them for a few minutes before Jack answered.

"Three it was three of them."

Riddick whimpered inside himself but kept his face a deadpan. He wanted blood for this and the

men that touched her signed their own death certificates. He was going to enjoy these kills though.

They would be slow and extremely painful.

"Tell me everything that happened."

Jack shook her head no. She didn't want to relive it again so soon.

Riddick sighed wanting to wipe her tears away. He couldn't here not with the crowd; it would make

him a weak target in their eyes.

"Where they very violent with you?" He had to know. Wanted to make sure there were no internal

injuries.

Jack wrapped her arms around herself. She knew Riddick wouldn't ask unless he needed to know.

Even after everything she trusted him with all her soul.

"No not really, I don't think so." She wasn't really sure not having anything else to compare it too.

But she didn't think they were horrible with her body. They didn't beat her up or hurt her in anyway

but what they had to do to finish their business. They had made her take something when she was

done. Said they didn't want any bastard kids as evidence and then that was that.

Riddick watched her face go through emotions. He was tired of the charade. How couldn't she

know? She'd made love before. He shut his brain off from that.

"Why are you bleeding, if they weren't rough with you?" The thought that she wasn't excited when

they penetrated her hit his brain but he could see the circle of blood on her pants and hoped it wasn't

because of that. He knew rape could fuck a woman up inside and outside. He'd have to make sure

she knew it wasn't her fault.

"It's from the first guy you know breaking through and all that." She wasn't sure if he was trying to

fuck with her or what. She knew he knew a hell of a lot more about sex then she did so why was he

asking what happened when a girl lost there virginity?

Riddick was lost. Maybe she's in shock or something. I should take her to my little hole in the wall.

"Breaking through what?" He cocked his head again looking her in the face.

Jack was getting pissed why did he need her to spell it out.

"When he took my virginity it fucking made me bleed, damn Riddick go to Sex Ed."

Riddick stood still. Shock raced through him for a split second before things made sense. Everything

made sense. Her innocence he thought was a game, their fights, Ram the sissy boy. He had her all

confused. He almost sat down.

"I didn't know you were" He stopped there letting the words hang in the air.

Jack looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Riddick what the fuck, I told you I was a virgin."

Riddick shook his head. "No no you didn't tell me I figured you and sissy boy, I thought you wanted

him, instead of me and I was so pissed the other night I." For once he had nothing to say. Couldn't

confess his love for her here. Wanted to kick himself in the face but wasn't sure how to do that

either. Jack finally understood what had gone on. She felt so fucked up.

Riddick came so close to her their bodies were touching.

"I'm sorry Jack; please forgive me for being an asshole." It was another first for Riddick. He wasn't

used to apologizing or referring to himself as an asshole.

Jack felt tears spill over again. Riddick was here, she was safe, and he didn't hate her. Things were

going to be okay even if they were in hell.

Jack shook her head yes to Riddick's plea and he grabbed her hand pulling her farther into the dark.


	13. Bravery

Revelation

Don't own anything. Sorry it took so long for an update. Please R/R.

Riddick walked Jack back to his cell. He locked the gate behind them and looked at her

expectantly.

"Look I'll get us out of here, but it's going to take a couple of months. I've got some stuff I still

need to figure out."

Jacks heart was still soaring from their earlier conversation and she finally realized where she

would have to stay for the next couple of months. She finally took a good look around and

started to understand why Riddick broke out every chance he got. The Slam was made up of

rock and steel. It was pitch black, there were old earth 40 watt bulbs hanging in the hallways but

all they did was cast an eerie glow not bright enough to even read by. She could hear screams

further down the hall and tried not to think what might be causing them. She almost

hyperventilated realizing she was stuck in this place; the walls seemed to get smaller.

"Don't" Riddick tangled his hand in her hair pulling her close with his free arm. "Breath evenly.

He knew how she felt. Hell every inmate ever thrown in Slam felt like this. Stuck, caged,

hopeless. But he also knew they were getting out.

"Jack" Riddick breathed in her ear. "My Jack, we won't be here long." His tongue brushed her

ear lightly. "I promise you that."

Jack was in overload. Riddick was so close, his breath hot on her face, his tongue dancing

around her earlobe.

Riddick promised himself he wouldn't do this anymore, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her so

bad. But he also wanted to get her cleaned up. Wash away the men he could still smell. Make it

so he was the only one anyone would ever smell on her again. Leave his mark so to speak.

Riddick shook his head. He was getting too possessive again. It was never good when he got

too possessive. It usually just proceeded in scary the shit out of her. He took a step to pull back.

Jacks closed eyes shot open wondering where the warmth went too.

Riddick looked down, scratched the back of his neck and then looked at her. He didn't want to

see the warning in her eyes; he was surprised when all he saw was want.

"Jack I" Riddick started trying to find the words to say how he felt.

He never got a chance to finish. Jack grabbed all her bravery, stepped up to him putting her arms

around his neck and laid her lips on his. It took Riddick a split second to kiss back but once he

did he couldn't stop. It felt to them both like they were trying to get into the other. Riddick would

snake his tongue out to run across her lower lip, and Jack in turn bit him. He smirked, knowing

she was the only person that could ever get away with that.

They kissed for so long Jack had to push Riddick away for air.

"Damn Riddick couldn't breath." Jack laughed turning her back to him placing a hand on the rocky wall.

Riddick came up behind her, brushing her hair off her neck. "So sorry" He purred in her neck

before kissing her here and there, licking a little, burying his face in the curve of her shoulder.

Jack almost fell. Her legs were weak. She let a moan escape her lips and Riddick stopped,

turning her around.

"Jack I got to get you cleaned up." He grabbed her hand and began walking down the hallway

to what they called the showers. It wasn't more than a bucket of water that was refreshed but

hell it was something. He was glad no one else was around. He showed her what to do and

stood outside taking his place as guard. A few inmates walked by but again walked off when

they saw Riddick. He had left his black coat as a towel for her and threw her old clothes away.

He had some that would have to suffice. Seeing her come out he placed his hand on the small of

her back and directed her to the place he would finally claim her.


	14. Fustrations Anew

Revelation

Blah Blah same thing as before.

Riddick watched Jack sleep. It had been three months. Three months of healing, three months of sleeping in a shit hole,

three months of pent up sexual frustration. He was wired. The beast was clawing to get out. If one person even looked at

him wrong he'd gut them. He was sick of being caged in. He was even sick of being stuck with Jack all day every day.

He watched her chest rise with every breath she took. He had been an up most gentleman. He quit the sexual puns,

stopped looking at her like he wanted to eat her up. He wanted her to be the one to tell him when she was ready. He

didn't want to force anything on her. But after three months of waiting, his nerves were rubbing thin. He got up starting his

daily routine of pacing. He left the cell door open just praying some jackass with something to prove would come poking

around. But since Riddick wanted something to happen it didn't. No one even came by his cell. He did fifty push ups and

then sat down against the wall. Ho hums ho hum. Riddick had to admit he was fucking bored. All Jack did to pass the

time was sleep or read. Neither required any conversation from him. He didn't remember her ever being boring. Maybe

Slam was finally getting to him. He heard her breath change and knew she was finally waking up. Probably to read he

thought sarcastically. Being this close to her was making him crazy. He wanted to pounce or yell or do something.

"Riddick" Jack's voice was deep from sleep.

Riddick got up from the wall and sat down next to her.

"What?" He tried to keep his voice in perspective. It wasn't that he was mad at her. He was just mad at the situation. He

didn't like feeling caged. It made him angry.

Jack raised her head to look him in the face. She could see how tense he was. He was locking his jaw up, grinding his

teeth.

She reached her hand up to rub the back of his neck but he grabbed her arm and set it back down by her side.

"Jesus Riddick what's wrong?"

Riddick's head snapped up. He looked her in the eyes for a minute then stood up.

"Nothings wrong."

Jack stood up too. "You've been acting weird now for months, freaking out, being pissed. I know it's not easy to be in

here, I hate it more than you but I'm grateful your reputation protects us from having to mingle with the rest of these

fuckers."

"Well thank god for Riddick." He was mocking her and she hated it.

"Damn it Riddick, stop being an asshole."

Riddick walked farther away from her.

"Just stay put Jack I'll be back in awhile."

Jack watched him walk out and lock the cell door behind him. He'd never left her alone. She wanted to know where the

hell he was going. She knew he could go anywhere in Vasity he wanted. Guards were only there to clean up bodies.

Maybe he went to go get some food she thought. Well there was nothing for her to do but wait till he got back. She

opened up her book and started reading.

Riddick was combing Slam for a couple inmates he knew. There was almost a little city at the bottom of Slam the inmates

had made. Most knew they were never going to get out, so they made this place their home. Riddick saw the people he

was looking for and walked over.

"Well well Riddick, was wondering when you was gonna come out of that hole up there and see us."

Riddick smirked at the man in front of him. They were of equal size but the other man was a little older.

"Well Chaz, I've been busy." He accepted the cup the man gave him, drinking down the contents.

"Yeah Riddick that your wife up there with you, heard she was a real pretty thing."

Riddick shook his head. "Yeah" was all he said.

Another man a lot shorter and rounder than Riddick walked up behind them.

"So Riddick's finally got a soft spot huh." He clapped Riddick on the back "We missed ya man."

Riddick tilted his head back and laughed. "Sorry can't say the same about you Rudd."

Both men laughed at that. They knew if they somehow escaped they wouldn't come back to see even the best of friends.

"So Riddick" Chaz asked "What's your pleasure."

Riddick cocked his head to the side. "What's your price?"

The old man laughed. "What your women a prude big man?"

Riddick gave the man in front of him a death look.

"Alright, alright" Chaz said raising his hand. "I got a new girl just came in a couple weeks ago. You can have her tonight if

you escort me to collect my bills owed tomorrow.

Riddick thought about it for a second, and then nodded his head accepting the deal.

He watched the girl as she walked into the dark cave. She was about twenty, big in the chest, pretty in the face. Riddick

was happy with what he saw. He unbuckled his pants and pushed her to her knees.

"Damn it." Riddick roared. The girl below him was having the time of her life, and he couldn't get off no matter how hard

he tried. It had been hours, he was beyond aggravated.

"What's wrong?" He heard her ask him but didn't answer. He knew what was wrong. It was the girl way up the tiers in

his cell probably sleeping. He pulled his pants up, told the girl he was done, and walked to the showers. He cleaned

himself thoroughly then walked back to his cell, expecting Jack to be long in sleep. Only problem was that Jack was not

asleep, she wasn't even there.


	15. He's What?

Revelation

Same as before.

What happened to my reviews?

This story is the ponderings of my twisted mind. I will not change it just because of personal emails asking me too. I do however appreciate suggestions. If you want to see something in my stories then let me know. Just don't get indignant if I don't agree with your perception.

After two hours Jack was fuming. Riddick was who knows where and she was getting very

hungry. She knew Riddick would kill her if she left without him, but apparently he wasn't too

worried about her nutritional value. After thirty more minutes of stomach growlings Jack decided

to fuck with Riddick and got up. She tucked the extra shiv she kept in the back of her pants and

nervously made her way down to the little "city" to get some food. She timidly walked around

the well worn paths until she came to the place Riddick had showed her on one of there few

occasions out together. An older man was sitting in front of what looked to be the mess hall. She

had never actually eaten in there since Riddick had a hard on about her being around the other

convicts. He always barked at her to keep her eyes to herself and not to run off. The man stood

up when she came nearer the entrance and for a brief second she had the fleeting urge to run. He

must have seen the deer in the headlights look because he quickly shot out his hand as a

welcome gesture.

"Hey miss, didn't mean to scare ya. My names Chaz, I'm one of your husband's friends."

He left his hand out in the open space until Jack realized he intended for her to shake it.

She took his hand and then realized he was talking about Riddick. Everyone in this place

had to know she belonged to him. She never thought he would say they were husband

and wife though. She was picturing more of the "that's my bitch" repertoire.

"Uh nice to meet you, I'm Jack."

Chaz smiled and showed unusually nice teeth for a Slam inmate.

"Yep knew that. Everyone does. So you getting something to eat? I'll go with ya." Chaz

made his little speech and gently guided Jack into the mess hall.

She looked at the slop they were serving and almost changed her mind. She hated eating

the nasty shit but Riddick ranted it was full of vitamins and that she needed to keep her

strength up.

"It wasn't wise to come down here by yourself ya know." Chaz winked at her. "Good

thing I was down her to keep an eye on ya." He filled up a bowl for her and guided her to

a seat. "Riddick would be really mad."

Jack scrunched her nose up at the nasty food but dipped her make shift spoon into it

Anyway.

"Yeah well Riddick hasn't been around for hours and I was really hungry." She didn't

know why she answered so honestly but the man before her felt almost fatherly. She

hoped she could trust him.

Rudd came walking in a couple minutes later and missed Jack completely due to Chaz's

size.

"Is Riddick back from his fuck session with Lily yet? I got some things I need to ask

him." Rudd was taken back when a spoon and bowl went flying to the floor.

Jack couldn't believe what she had just heard. Why was Riddick down her fucking

someone when he hadn't even made a pass at her for three whole fucking months?

Was she not desirable now that merc had raped her? Apparently it wasn't due to his lack

of sex drive.

_So he is just a lying piece of shit and I thought he was just being a gentleman._

She scoffed at that thought and turned to the older man.

Chaz stood up trying to comfort her. Jack held out her hand for him to shake again.

"Thank you for the food Chaz." She said dazed before heading back to her cell. She

didn't see the dark figure of the old man follow her concerned for her safety, all the way

back to her "home".


	16. The Honeymoons Over

Revelation

Ahh once again we follow the twisted ways of my mind. Happy reading.

Short chapter because well it had to stop where it does, please forgive me

What do you guys think?

Riddick had just armed himself with everything he owned when he heard Jack's footsteps

coming to the front of their cell. Through the dark he could see Chaz following slightly

behind her. What the fuck was going on? He burst through the cell door stopping inches

away from a startled Jack.

"Where the fuck have you been?" The words were rumbled as if they were coming from

the depths of his soul. It took all his will power not to snatch her up and beat her for her

indifference to his orders. He had told her to never go out without him, and here she was

walking around as if she owned the place. The next thing Riddick felt was Jacks hand

slapping him hard across the face.

"Fuck you; you have no right to ask me where I've been or what I've been doing. You

DO NOT own me." Jack's face was contorted with rage and she thought about punching

him right in his lying mouth.

Riddick grabbed her arms pushing her up against the wall.

"If you ever hit me again, I will kill you." He shot back his face merely inches from hers.

Jack had never been angrier in her life. Her blood boiled.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is? SO what if he's the great Riddick, he can kiss my ass._

"Save it Riddick, I'm not scared of you. Now let me go you whore fucking asshole."

Riddick was taken aback by that. _How the fuck did she know what he was doing? Did _

_Chaz let it slip? _

Riddick laughed in her face.

"What the fuck do you expect Jack? You waltz around here showing off your body,

cuddling all close to me, getting naked, yet you won't give me shit." Riddick pushed her

farther into the wall "Did you think I was going to jack off because you're too scared to be

fucked by a real man? This is the real world little girl and rule number one is: If you

don't please your man someone else will. So either get used to it or do something about it."

He let go of her and stepped back. Inside he screamed that what he said was all wrong.

He felt a tinge of guilt but all it did was fuel his anger.

"So let's get this straight, you get mad at me so you walk out of this cell? If you've got a

death wish Jack I can fulfill it for you."

Jacks head was still spinning from the cruel things he had just ground out.

_I have no idea who this piece of shit in front of me is._

Jack stepped forward crushing herself into Riddick. Making sure her breast pushed into

his chest.

"Oh Riddick" She whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. She brought

her lips down kissing him softly, teasing him with her tongue. After a second she felt

Riddick respond. He pulled her closer to him, pushing his tongue in her mouth trying to

taste more of her. Jack grabbed his hand and pushed it up her shirt.

"Mmm Riddick touch me."

Riddick didn't know how the hell he'd gotten lucky enough to be in the position he was

right now, but he wasn't going to tempt fate by asking.

Jack let her hand travel lower brushing against the part of him that was rock hard.

Riddick let out a low moan waiting for her exploration to continue. Instead Jack pulled

back setting her face into her most innocent look.

"You know Riddick; you said something along the lines of me needing to be fucked by a

real man?" She asked quietly.

Riddick didn't want to talk but he knew if he didn't answer her they'd probably not get

further than they were so he pulled back and whispered his acknowledgment in her ear.

"But baby, there's a problem with that." Jack smiled her most dazzling smile.

Riddick wanted those lips on him. _Why is she still talking?_

"Yeah and what's that." Riddick whispered running his tongue along her ear.

"I'd have to meet a real man first." With that she kneed him in the groin and ran into the

cell locking the door before he could kill her.


	17. The Animal and Juliet

Revelation

I don't own anything from the movies PB or TCOR.

This fic is taking me a long time to write. I thought I had it done but my muses tell me otherwise. I'm following whatever the story wants to do. I'm a realist and I think that shows in this story. I love all of your feedback and hope to hear more from the people reading this. As always if you want to see something or think I should add something shoot me a suggestion. I also need some ppl to beta with for the up coming chapters if your interested please email me or leave it in your review.

**Riddick's Part**

**2 months later**

Riddick sat in his new "home". He was very agitated. Everyone around him was very careful to

say the correct thing. They never joked with him anymore, never asked him to join them in the

several activities that went on in the Slam. He was his old self. The Riddick before the events of

the planet. He had given up. Let his animal side take over once again and this time the beast

made sure no one was going to poke through.

He sat with his legs propped up against the cold stone wall. He had been in the hole for almost

two months. Right after Jack had kicked him, right after he understood what that meant. She had

never loved him, only kept him around for protection. Only wanted him around so she wouldn't

have to be alone. He had thought that she felt exactly the way he did. He thought for once in his

life that maybe someone could actually accept him for him. The thought had thrilled him. He

started to almost dream of a future with her. To be with a person he wouldn't have to lie to or

hide from. Then she had made her feelings clear. She had deliberately led him on and then

kicked him when he was down. It wasn't the act that crushed him it was the fact that she had

pure hatred written on her face when she did it. He brushed her from his mind as he stood up.

He hadn't seen her in almost two months and he wasn't sure what he would do when he did.

After the incident he had went on a rampage killing anyone brave, or stupid enough to get in his

way. They found a slew of bodies around the Slam after they had him detained. Once they felt he

was punished enough they let him back out. And now he was hungry. He walked out of the hole

in the wall he had set up and approached the mess hall. He seen a few of the inmates put down

their trays and walk out when he came in. He shrugged it off. He would have rather been alone

anyway. Setting his tray of slop down on the makeshift table he began to eat. He was planning

his escape and within the week would blow this hell hole. He thought for awhile that he might

take Jack with him but the feeling subsided. She didn't want him for him, so he sure wasn't going

to offer her help. He kept trying to remind himself that she was just another person now. He tried

to squelch the feelings of possessiveness. Tried to block her smell out of his mind. It was harder

said then done. She might have been the only person in his life he had actually fallen in love with.

It was disappointment and agony at its finest.

**Jack's Part**

She couldn't cry anymore. Her eyes were swollen so shut she could hardly see. Chaz bustled

around her like a mother hen. He was worried. She looked like she would die and Chaz knew if

she didn't start eating she would. It had been almost two months. Two months of almost shoving

substance down her throat. She had lost a lot of weight. All she ever did was sleep or cry. He

got annoyed with her after the third day, telling her that it would pass. Now he believed it never

would. Unless something drastic happened she would kill herself. He wished sometimes that she

would just use her shiv and get it over with. At least he wouldn't have to see her suffer, but she

had another plan. She felt like all the suffering was exactly the punishment she should receive for

hurting Riddick. She had heard rumors that he had become worse than he ever was before. She

had heard that he was a complete animal incapable or intolerable of even the slightest

conversation. When she kicked him smugly all she wanted was to get back at him for hurting her.

She loved him and knowing he had slept with another woman had clouded her judgment. All she

wanted was some revenge. She never wanted him to get hurt, or for him to lose himself. She

slept and dreamed of Riddick. She could still smell him and remember the way his lips felt on

hers. She prayed to whatever god was up there that he would be okay. She didn't care about

herself anymore. She had condemned her soul.


	18. The Basin

Revelation

Same as before.

Hope the back and forth isn't confusing.

Come on guys review and I still need another beta.

Chaz couldn't take it anymore. He had to find Riddick. A couple of the inmates he knew told

him in graphic detail what Riddick did to anyone that impetrated his lair, but Chaz knew if he

didn't get Riddick; Jack would die. He believed that somewhere deep inside Riddick would still

want to help her. He hoped that he was right.

**Riddick's Lair**

Riddick was doing his morning routine of push ups, pull ups and sit ups. He had fashioned some

weights out of rock and was pumping them hundreds of times a day to keep the worst of the

animal from surfacing. He felt like there was a battle in him. He knew he wasn't the same person

he was when he first came here but he also knew that as evil as everyone thought he had again

become, there was an even bigger evil waiting to get out. An evil that had sprang loose in the

middle of the wailing wars. He didn't need a whole slams body count on his record. In the

middle of sit up number one hundred and thirty five he smelled him. He couldn't believe the old

man had the audacity to come to his special spot. He heard the inmates had deemed it Riddick's

lair and he kind of liked that. He heard the old man come around the bend and he got up.

"Riddick I need to talk to you its very important." Chaz said evenly seeing Riddick rising to his feet.

Riddick looked the man over. He had been an ally. He remembered Chaz had been there the

night Jack had shown him how she felt. What had he been doing there? Was he wrong about the

man he had known for so long?

"Well talk" Riddick growled opening the front to his cell and bidding the man entrance.

Chaz knew that walking in would possibly be suicide but he had a daughter once and Jack

reminded him of her. He felt it his responsibility to save her life.

"Jacks dying."

**Back to Jack**

She laid their feeling weak. She knew that it was a matter of weeks, maybe days before she'd

finally die. Her body kept betraying her and keeping her alive. She wanted nothing more than to

sink into oblivion with the rest of the scared souls that roamed around the universe. She looked

around the "room" and seen that for once Chaz was no where in sight. She owned him big time

for keeping her safe like he did. She didn't want to die from a shiv in the ribs, she wanted to die

to block out the pain. So her staying here with Chaz had no doubt saved her from at least a few

raping and a certain violent death. She rolled over facing the wall. After about an half an hour she

wondered where Chaz had gone. He hadn't ever left her this long before. She hoped he had

locked the cell's door.

**Riddick's Lair**

"What?" Riddick's head had snapped up at what Chaz had just said.

"Jack's dying."

Riddick felt an alien squeeze at his heart. The animal inside squirmed and howled.

_You shouldn't care, she hurt you remember. Let her die serves her right._

Riddick yelled inside his brain, fighting the animal that wanted to control every rational human thought.

_Fuck off,_ He thought bitterly pushing the "I don't give a shit attitude" aside.

"Why"

Chaz thought about that for a second before answering. "I don't know"

Riddick tensed up. Could she be sick, cancer? No they had cured almost all forms of cancer

years and years back. Some foreign disease? Maybe.

"Okay so she's dying and you don't know why?" Riddick started to think that maybe Chaz was

here to trick him.

"Oh I thought you meant why she was trying to kill herself." Chaz was getting confused in the

conversation and he knew confusion was not a good thing around this Riddick.

"She tried to kill herself?" Riddick roared.

"She is killing herself, she won't eat, all she does is sleep and cry." Chaz wiped his forehead "I'm

scared that she only has a couple days."

Riddick flinched a little at what Chaz had said. "What happened to her to make her give up?"

"You left"

**Back to Jack**

She felt strong hands pick her up, stronger than Chaz could ever be.

"Jack" Gravely voice penetrating her senses.

"Jack"

Jack opened her eyes finding herself in Riddick's arms.

"Going to take you back to my cell, get you okay again."

Jack shook her head "No Riddick just leave me here, I want to stay here."

Riddick looked down at the women in his arms. She had lost so much weight. He could see the

dark circles under her eyes; feel her ribs under his hands.

"Shut up for once Jack." Riddick's head was spinning. He didn't understand anything about her.

She had told him almost two months ago with her actions she didn't want him. Now she was

starving herself like some crazy lovesick radical from Old Earth. He held her closer.

Once they got to his cell he locked the door and laid her on his little bed. He went back out

threatened a guy for clean water, smuggled in food and blankets. He was damn sure Jack wasn't

going to die on his time.

"Open up Jack" and little by little over a period of weeks he fed her, gave her water, and kept

her alive.

**A month later**

She was doing well. She had gained almost all her weight back and could move almost as well as

before she had made herself sick. Riddick had kept her in bed for weeks to make sure she

didn't have any serious complications. Now he was letting her roam and the more she roamed

around his cell the more he stayed gone. He was back to where he was before the incident of

her kicking him. She held the evil at bay, but he still couldn't let himself fall for her again. He told

himself time and time again to leave her alone, to give her his cell and move to the other side of

Slam. His escape plans were put off when she had been sick and he knew that unless he could

get the both of them out he would stay. That was something in itself because Riddick never

stayed at any Slam long. His feet on their, own took him back to the cell he was sharing with her.

She was washing in the basin he had made her. He didn't want her going out until she was

stronger, and sponge baths were not an option. He watched her from the shadows, followed the

water drops that ran over her bare breast, down to the triangle of black hair between her legs.

He took in a deep breath. He hadn't had sex with anyone in months. He didn't even try getting a

girl from Chaz because he knew it wasn't going to give him any release. He wanted her and he

damned himself for it. Jack knew he was there giving her time to finish and she was sick of it. It

had been years and all she wanted was him. And damn it she was going to finally get her wish,

even if she had to tie him down and take it. That thought made her laugh. She could just imagine

trying to tie Riddick up. It also did weird things to her body thinking about herself on top of him.

Damn it was time, hopefully he would agree.


	19. Oh wow I didn't know you felt like that

Revelation

Is anyone not ready for this? Smut ahead, if you're easily offended then don't read this chapter.Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed chapter 17 and 18. Am I loosing readers or are ppl just not reviewing anymore? Can someone let me know? I STILL need a beta come on ppl I need someone to read my next few chapters and give me feedback. I'm getting desperate here.

Jack waited a few more minutes to see if Riddick would come in or slink away back into the

darkness. To her surprise he came in the cell and sat with his back away from her, giving her the

privacy he thought she wanted. His actions just fueled the fire raging inside her. She was going

to risk everything. If he pushed her away she would be his friend and nothing more. She prayed

with all her heart that he would still want her. She tried to swallow but her mouth had gone

incredibly dry. Grabbing the not very clean towel she had gotten from Chaz, she wrapped herself

up and stepped out of the basin. She slowly walked up to Riddick's back, almost losing her

nerve to push things forward. She stepped back away from him and then shook her head.

_This has got to be done._

She again walked forward and laid a hand on Riddick's shoulder.

"Riddick?" She sounded meek to her own ears and winced. She knew he would hear the fear in

her voice. She just hoped he didn't think it was him causing it. She wasn't scared of him just

scared of the rejection he might throw her way.

_I'd deserve it after what I did to him._

She tried to shut her own thoughts out, but her brain was spinning.

Riddick felt her hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He heard her call his name, questioning

him, asking for permission. He moved his head reveling more of his neck and shoulder to her

touch, inviting her to explore. Jack's heart began to race at the clear invitation Riddick had bid

her. He gave her permission to touch him, explore him. She felt his body relax and once again

hesitated.

"Jack you do or you don't. There is no maybe anymore. Not after what we've been through"

Riddick's voice rippled deep through her and she moved her body a little closer to his back.

Jack moved her hand lower running her fingertips over the bulging muscles in his arm. She was

again reminded how his skin was always warm to the touch and his body was as solid as oak.

She put her other hand on his shoulder and ran her nails lightly over his pectoral muscles. His

power was unquestionable. His body a fine tuned machine and running her hands over his chest

made her feel weak inside, made her legs a little wobbly.

Riddick took her hand as he stood up turning around to face her. He looked her right in the eye,

gauging her true intentions. He saw fear, want, longing. Her face was open and trustful and he

almost lost his self control. Instead he pulled her close to him and bent his head running his lips

across hers in a slow kiss. He did this to her over and over again using his tongue to gain

entrance to her mouth. Jack's brain was wheeling. She couldn't believe that Riddick was kissing

her like this. She had seen over the years a soft side of him but she always thought sex with him

would be like the porn vids she'd seen, rough and wild. After all Riddick was an animal. She put

her hand on the back of his head pulling his mouth even closer to hers. Her lips began to take the

lead and she felt a fever come over her. She wanted him now. She felt like she couldn't get

enough. Time was non existent. She couldn't tell if it had been five minutes or five hours. All she

knew was that if he didn't touch her soon she would explode. Riddick seemed to sense this

because he walked her to the bed laying her down and climbing on top of her body. He rested

himself between her legs and kissed her again, his hands moving under her shirt finding her

delicate nipples. He wet his fingers and rolled them lazily in his hand, her moans egging him on.

After a couple of minutes of running his fingers lightly in circles on her buds she was pushing up

into him. Riddick took it as a sign she wanted more and pulled her shirt completely off, stopping

to do the same to his. He ran his body up hers letting her feel how his chest felt against her. Then

he lowered his mouth to her breast and began an onslaught on her already perking nipples.

Riddick kissed every part of her upper body and a little while later unbuckled her pants helping

the very eager Jack push them down her thighs and off. He moved his hands to make light circles

on her thighs, chuckling when she groaned and pushed her hips up.

"Now Jack" Riddick whispered letting his finger move closer to the sensitive spot between her

legs. "Is this what you want?" He looked like a cat toying with a mouse right then. He finally after

much hip bucking on Jack's part let his finger hit the spot Jack never really knew could feel like

that. Moments later he had his hand over a screaming Jack as wave after wave of ecstasy hit her.

"Damn your loud" Riddick whispered hoarsely in her ear. He was having a hard time not flinging

his pants off and ravishing her. He was going to go slow because that's what Jack seemed to

want. He just hoped his turn would be sooner than later. Jack laid her head back down on the

bed and for a brief second Riddick thought she had forgotten about him.

_Great cus my blue balls aren't bad enough._

Then she sat up pushing him on his back,he felt her hands go to his pants unbuckling him and

pushing his pants down over his legs.

"Take them off Riddick" Jack's voice was thick with lust and Riddick hurriedly followed her

orders. He almost laughed at the victory song going through his head.

_I'm finally going to get some, finally going to get some._

She looked uncertain for a second until he guided her hand to his length. She moved her hand up

and down slowly and Riddick relished in the feel of her soft hand around him. To his surprise she

kissed the top of him sliding her mouth around him. He groaned commanding his hips not to buck

on her.

"Jack" He croaked out running his fingers through her hair.

She moved positions and kissed him one last time before getting on her back again. She let her

legs open a little and whispered in the sexiest voice Riddick had ever heard,

"Richard B. Riddick I want you now."

Riddick didn't need anymore encouraging as he got between her legs slowly pushing in her. He

settled himself all the way in and stilled. Jack closed her eyes waiting to adjust to his size. After a

minute Riddick pulled out pushing himself back in again, causing Jack to scream. Riddick put his

mouth close to her ear.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry for everything."

Jack closed her eyes trying to believe that she wasn't dreaming. She had no idea anything could

feel so good. She could feel herself about to go over the cliff again and held on closer to Riddick

as he continued his assault on her body. Jack clenched around Riddick as her orgasm over took

her. She raked her nails on his back.

"Oh Riddick oh god I love you." Riddick was at that last second before he to fell over the cliff

and pulled Jack closer to himself grinding into her. He almost stopped when he heard what she

said. Instead he let the tide take him letting himself loose inside her. When he lay still on top of

her, weight on his elbows he leaned so his lips were close to her ear.

"And Jack I love you too."


	20. Love was enough? Right?

Revelation

Sorry it took so long. I'm juggling too many things at once. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters. This is all Riddick's POV. Sorry its so short.

Riddick was in the ventilation system of the Slam. He had almost figured out all the tunnels and

where they dropped off to. He was pretty sure that if they dropped down the specific hole he

was looking at they'd end up in the warden's office. Most people would have thought him crazy

to drop there, but he knew if he took the warden as hostage it would make his escape a lot

easier. He wasn't worried about himself getting out of Vasity. What bothered him was Jack. For

the past week they had made love like it was going out of style. The day before last he didn't

even come out of their cell to get food. He had spent every moment after that day away from

her. She had thoroughly scared the shit out of him when he realized he loved her. And to make

matters worse she talked about her plans for them when they got out. She wanted to get married

and go to one of the new planets that were always forming. Somewhere in the middle of

nowhere were no one knew him. She wanted to get married and have a bunch of kids. Hell he

wouldn't be surprised if she already had them named. He shook his head climbing back through

the tunnels. No one else knew how to get in here. They were supposed to be impossible to get

too. Riddick had found a way though. Just like every other Slam, there was always a way out.

Sometimes it was just a little harder than others. His thoughts went back to the way Jack had

been acting. Hell he loved her he knew that but he didn't want to get married or have kids. He

hated kids. They were conniving, whining little beings that cried a lot. He remembered babies

from some of his foster homes. Stinky little things that never sat down and put everything in there

mouths. Sure he'd done things through the years if he seen a child being abused but it was only

because they were helpless, and Riddick thought picking on someone helpless was the true

meaning of being a coward. He couldn't picture himself as a father. He knew he'd be protective

of the thing if that day came but he wasn't sure about love. He didn't think he could love anything

other than Jack. Hell it almost killed him to let her in.

_No we can never have kids. I'm going to have to get clipped or something._

Riddick figured if he did it without her knowing they'd be alright. She had him why'd she need

something else? Plus if kids came into the picture and he had to run where they hell would they

go?

_No definitely not, never._

He waited until everyone was asleep before dropping down from the ventilation system. He

walked to the empty showers and cleaned himself off. He was wary. He didn't know if he could

go back to Jack tonight. He didn't want to squash her dreams. He remembered the holy mans

words a long time ago.

_Riddick she may love you, but you can never give her what she'll need._

At the time he had laughed, but know he understood. After all she was in a Slam because of him.

She had got raped because of him. And now her dreams would die because of him. He had

fought so hard to win her he never thought about what he would do with her when he got her. He

shook his head putting his clothes back on. He was fighting a battle within himself. He didn't

want to let her go but on the other hand if he didn't she'd never have a normal life. He had never

thought she would want one, but apparently after all she did. Maybe he'd explain to her that he

couldn't do the things she yearned for, couldn't be a husband or father. She'd have to

understand. She'd love him enough right?


	21. Boys will be boys

Revelation

Oh wow sorry for the long long delay. Had some things to do. Please forgive me.

Riddick braced himself for the argument he knew was about to happen. He had been gone for two days. He had fought with himself on if he should even come back to the cell he shared with Jack. He knew she'd be livid. It wasn't really his fault though. On his way back to her after scoping the ventilation systems he'd stopped by Chaz's for a chat. He had owed the man big for protecting Jack and letting her stay with him. After talking with Chaz for awhile the way to pay the old man back became clear. Chaz's trade items were being stolen, and his "house" had been raided. One of the women he loaned out was brutally killed as a warning. The man, behind all of it was the old mans biggest enemy: Skye. Skye and Chaz went way back almost fifteen years. They were business partners in the beginning but quickly discovered they didn't see eye to eye. The result was Skye trying to walk away with the merchandise and setting Chaz's belongings on fire. Chaz retaliated killing two of Skye's crew. They had made a truce to stay on separate sides of the Slam. Apparently Skye had temporary amnesia.

Riddick sharpened his blade and went in search of the "boss" as they called Skye on this side of the Slam. He knew he should have stopped in to see Jack first, maybe let her know he had stuff to do but the idea of talking about kids and picket fences kept him away. He thought about that all the way to the tunnel where Skye's crew stayed. He was met by two well muscled men. Riddick went to walk past them but they stood in front of him.

"What the hell you think your doing?" The biggest one asked him letting a little spit hit Riddick in the face.

Riddick was so sick of having to explain himself to shit eating fucks like this. He noticed these types were everywhere.

Riddick wiped his face. "I'm here to see your boss."

The other man stepped forward mouth breaking into a smile.

"Sorry pussy but you need an appointment and we're sure you don't have one so run along."

Riddick smirked, this guy was an even bigger jack off then the one standing next to him. He'd make sure they pissed in there pants when they found out who he was.

"How do you know I don't have an appointment if you don't even know my name?" Riddick asked knowing the men would take the bait.

The man closest to Riddick rolled his eyes.

"Okay man you got me what's your name." He threw his hands up making his dim witted partner laugh.

"Richard B. Riddick." Riddick cocked his head a little.

The men looked at each other for a second before one of them broke out into a laugh.

"You're the famous Riddick? Prove it."

Riddick smiled showing his teeth. "No problem."

The man who issued the request was dead before he hit the ground.

The other man moved letting Riddick aside.

"The boss is in there." He pointed to an opening where Riddick could see a man sleeping before walking quickly in the other direction.

Riddick laughed. They were all the same, mouths bigger than their balls.

He was in and out within five minutes. The man that had rained hell on the Slam for so long was an easy target. He had relied for so many years on others protecting him he had grown weak in the art of helping himself. Riddick cut off a finger to give to Chaz, a trinket of a job well done. After getting back and letting Chaz know it was over Riddick meant to go "home". Except Chaz wanted him to stay, he was having a little celebration. Riddick dreaded going back to tell Jack he'd have to squish her dreams so he told himself he'd have one glass of Chaz's famouse liquor. A glass turned into twelve and Riddick found himself with his pants around his ankles as one of Chaz's girls named Lilly blew him free of charge. Hell she was so impressed with his size and body he barley made it out of her "room" in one piece. Little hell cat had used his body for hours. He was surprised he actually came since she wasn't Jack but he shrugged it off in his drunken stupor. Going to the safest place he knew: Chaz's house, Riddick crashed.

Now two days from the time he had left he was coming back. He body hurt, his head hurt, and even though he didn't want to think about it he felt a little guilty. He opened the lock swinging the door open hoping she wouldn't yell to loud.


	22. The End

Revelation

Own no one from PB or TCOR. Originals are all mine. Thanks for the ride guys, look for Change which with be posted soon.

Riddick slipped in the cell looking around for Jack. His head was pounding and he felt extremely tired still. He could smell her knew that she was sleeping peacefully in their makeshift bed. He walked closer to her and watched the way her chest rose and fell. A surge of emotion ran through him. Guilt, love, hell even hopes. He loved her, he knew he did but could he ever be the type of man to actually settle down and have a family? She thought he could, maybe she was right. He sat down heavily on the floor facing her. She was beautiful. He inhaled her smell deeply he loved that smell. Reminded him of the first time he had met her. He was amused by her; he had never had a follower before. He never imagined she'd actually be with him like this though. He remembered the way her skin felt when he ran his hands down her thighs. He stopped taking a second to readjust himself.

"Jack" He whispered close to her sleeping face.

"hmmm" Jack stirred opening an eye half way.

It took her all of four seconds before she jumped up.

"Riddick where the fuck have you been I've been worried sick."

He looked at her in battle stance, worry etched on her face. Worry for him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. This was probably the only person in the universe who cared if he was dead or alive. Sure when his time came some in the Slams across the universe would hang their heads but she was the only one that would cry. He walked across to her slowly.

"I had some work to do for Chaz baby, it was a big job."

He swore to himself he'd never lie to her again. Not after seeing her so concerned. Not after realizing just how deeply he felt.

She relaxed a little glad to have him back in their shitty little hole.

He moved to run his fingers through her hair.

"Oh baby I missed you."

Jack was taken aback a little. Riddick was a man of few words and sentiments weren't usually included in his vocabulary.

"You missed me?" She had missed him but well she never really thought about if he felt anything as petty as longing. He seemed inhuman sometimes.

"Oh yeah." He pushed her hair back revealing her neck, softly planting his teeth there.

Jack's body was tingling. She marveled how he could make her feel with one touch.

He raised her arms slowly pushing her shirt up and off. He kissed the length of her body from mouth to belly button.

"Lay down for me Jack." His voice was deep. She loved when he sounded like that.

He pushed her pants off kissing her ankles, working his way back up to her thighs. After teasing her mercifully he gave in to her pleas and brought her to a shattering orgasm with his mouth. Before she could fully recover and pay back the favor he was slowly pushing inside her. His face was unguarded. She thought he looked like a different man. He sank in the feel of her, trying not to rush. He didn't even try to push the way he felt away. He wanted her more than anything. He loved her and it was alright.

"Jack alright I'll do it." He groaned in her ear.

Jack had her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Do what Riddick?"

Riddick made sure their eyes were locked as he pushed slowly in and out of her.

"I mean Jack will you marry me?"

Jack was a little stunned. What exactly had happened to Riddick on his "big job". She remembered hearing from someone long ago not to look a gift horse in the mouth so she pushed the wondering aside.

"Yes Riddick of course."

The next day Riddick and Jack made the biggest escape from a triple max security prison in recorded history. No one knows where they went.


End file.
